


Taking On The Legend

by moon_raes



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dick!bat, Other, angsty angst, hypothetical au where Bruce dies in the YJ universe, just don't question it k?, lil bit of blood, sad angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_raes/pseuds/moon_raes
Summary: It's only been a few days since Bruce Wayne's death, but when you spot Batman on the tv, you immediately know who the only other person it could be and rush to confront him.





	Taking On The Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Angst drabble request from tumblr.

You had seen it on the news while away on business; the Batman taking on some of Black Mask’s goons. Except you knew better. You knew Bruce Wayne was dead, you saw him die yourself.

Which could only mean one thing.

After Bruce had died that day, you and the rest of the family had gone your separate ways. You spent your time focusing more on Wayne Enterprises and its expanding offices around the world. 

Cutting the trip short, you were back in Gotham city in no time. It was dark when you arrived, and you knew that he probably wasn’t going to be there, but that didn’t deter you one bit.

You knocked on the door of Wayne Manor and a few seconds later Alfred was opening it. He looked quite relieved to see you, but worry still flooded his eyes. “I tried to stop him I- I tried to reason with him but he… He just wouldn’t-“

“It’s okay, Alfred. Just take me to him.” You reassured the butler.

He nodded and led you inside to the grandfather clock that hid the doorway into the Batcave.

He turned to you, a frown on his face. “I do not think he has returned from his patrol yet, but once he does… Please try and talk to him, to convince him.”

“I will.” You placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a small squeeze. “I will, Alfred.”

He left you to walk down the cool stone steps of the Batcave alone. It was empty of any other member who had exclusive access like you did, which probably meant that the others didn’t know about this yet.

Another hour or so passed before you heard the familiar sound of the Batmobile entering the cave. It came to a halting stop in its parking spot and the door slid open. You were expecting to be greeted by an angry expression and a bombard of questions as to why you were back in town.

Instead you were greeted by one blood drenched hand pulling itself out of the Batmobile before Batman collapsed onto the floor beside it. Half of his mask was ripped away, he had bullet wounds in his torso, and his exposed mouth was covered in blood as it continuously fell from his lips.

“Dick!” You exclaimed as you sprinted from the Batcomputer to stop at his side.

He glanced up at you with bruised, exhausted eyes before letting out a groan and dropping his head against the Batmobile’s door.

“Oh Dick.” You knelt down beside him and put a hand on his throat in hopes of finding a pulse. “What’re you doing?”

He didn’t reply and tried to sit up, only to slam his head back into the car door.

“I knew I shouldn’t have left you alone.” You sighed as you attempted to help him up. “Just breathe, okay?”

He slowly nodded. “I’m… I’m sorry.”

“Shh…” You kissed his forehead. “Don’t. Don’t beat yourself up Dick… You’ve been through enough.”

You managed to drag him over to one of the benches before hollering up to Alfred for the first aid kit. While you waited, you tried to help Dick undress as best you could. “What could you have possibly been thinking? Taking on this kind of responsibility so soon…”

“I…” He grunted as he ripped the remains of the bat mask off and tossed it across the floor. “I don’t know… I was thinking that… That Gotham needed Batman.”

You frowned at his cracked voice and the clear sound of heartbreak coming from it. “Sweetheart… You can’t put the world’s problems on your shoulders like that… Gotham may need Batman, but the world needs Dick Grayson a lot more.”

Dick looked up at you with tears in his eyes. “Does it though?”

“Yes.” You pressed your forehead against his. “Yes Dick, it does. I know it does, and you do too.”

He stayed quiet and looked back down at his bruising fingers. “Sometimes I wonder if that’s true or not.”


End file.
